


Laundry Day

by Spaceismykink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Swimmer Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceismykink/pseuds/Spaceismykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is just your average college student, trying to make it by in life. But what happens when he's struck with an unexpected visitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaxpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxpha/gifts), [elfkid4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkid4/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my fic for the show Voltron Legendary defender. It contains the pairing Klance with plans of incorporating the other paladins later on. The perspective will remain on either Keith or Lance, but mostly Keith. It's a college AU! Also before I forget, I made a tumblr specifically for voltron and in preparation for this fic being posted. You can find it at redpaladinn.tumblr.com It's got voltron memes and other stuff. Follow me there if you'd like. Also, no idea how long this fic will end up being, but I won't give up on it.

     It was late at night and Keith had stayed up too late watching crappy dramas. He flicked off the TV, and the light it provided faded from the room. The sole light source left was a cheap alarm clock; it did a shit job - Keith could hardly see anything. As a result, he slammed his foot against something. “Shit!” he cursed, the pain throbbing in his toe. After this, he made sure to take the steps to his bed carefully before he finally found it and laid down on the mattress. He could feel himself drifting off into sleep, Keith snapped awake when he remembered that his laundry needed to be done. He had put it off and worn the same outfit for two days and it was starting to smell. It wasn’t his fault, there were always people at the laundry room. He did not want to do his laundry and expose his undesirables to some random kids who happened to share his dorm. Ok, maybe he was weird. But 3 AM sounded like the perfect time to avoid everyone and clean his nasty clothes. He, miraculously, stumbled over to his hamper and began to carry it out of his room toward the laundry room without hurting himself again. He carefully tiptoed across the hall because he wanted to be courteous toward his floor mates. Approaching the laundry room, he flung the door open and flicked the lights on. A sigh escaped his lips; empty.

      He walked over to a laundry machine and fished out two quarters from his pocket. He set his hamper down and opened the machine as he began tossing his dirty clothes into it without regard to color or load size. By the time he was finished the it was practically stuffed. The scent of the clothes he was wearing drifted into his nose as he was about to close the machine door. They stunk. _I’d better wash these too._ He slid off his clothes, leaving himself in just his underwear - he wasn’t going to start streaking in the dorm. He threw his shirt and pants into the machine, closed the squeaky door, and began the cycle. Standing in the room he was struck with anxiousness; what if someone walked in on him like this? He’d look like a wierdo. He needed to distract himself. He noticed that the dust in the room was abnormally thick - he could practically count the dust specs in the air. The flickering lights did little to ease his mind. He felt like the place was crawling with bugs as he wacked away a spider web near his legs. Keith shivered; maybe taking off all his clothes wasn’t the best idea - after all, it was cold. Keith hated doing laundry - well he hated a lot of things, but laundry was up there with college. College remained at the top of his list, mainly due to the lackluster classes and similarly boring students, not to mention the entire campus seemed like a hetero haven with Keith alone in his island of homosexuality. Luckily they didn’t seem to be homophobes, but pining after straight boys was not fun, and one can only receive so many dick pics on Grindr before craving something more than a one night stand. Keith ran his fingers through his hair, he needed to move on - boys weren’t everything. It’s not like Mr. Perfect was just going to waltz into the room and sweep Keith off of his feet. At least that’s what Keith would assume before the door carefully creaked open and in came a student with a basket of laundry.

     The new arrival looked like he walked out of a sports magazine. He was wearing the college’s hoodie and matching sweatpants. Keith took a second to stare at the new intruder before yelling and and moving his hand to cover his crotch. “What the fuck are you doing in here?!” Sports man took a second to look around the room before he realized and turned away with a blush.  
“Woah man! Did not know people hung out in here with no clothes on,” He replied with his eyes locked on the plain white wall. He’d be damned if he took another look but from what he gather that boy was pretty cute.

     “Fuck off! What are you some kind of perv? Huh? You like peeping on guys in their underwear? What kind of messed up kink do you have?” Keith spat out, trying to draw the attention from his own state of undress.

     “The same shit as anyone else? W-wait that’s not what this is - I was just trying to wash my clothes before practice! Besides, don’t you recognize me? Lance McClain, the best swimmer on our team?” Lance smirked, “anyway it’s easier to wash my clothes before practice because afterwards I’ve got class or I’m too tired to do anything.” He kept his eyes glued to the wall as he slowly removed his hoodie.

     “What the fuck are you doing? This isn’t some... nudist laundry room, and we have a swim team?” Keith stammered out. _But I bet he would look hot topless._ Keith blushed. He did not need to think about some random guy’s naked body, especially when he’s standing there in his underwear where problems might arise....

     “Relax dude, I’m going to toss you my hoodie so you can cover up and I can turn around and wash my clothes,” Lance returned. He finished removing his hoodie and threw it over to Keith. Lance shivered. He had worn just his hoodie and those sweatpants because they were comfortable, so as a result of his donation he was shirtless. Keith caught the hoodie and put it on. It was too large on Keith and fell down to below his waist. He realized that it smelled very nice, like autumn or some other nice scent that you could find at a yankee candle.

     “Thanks man. Wait, but now you’re shirtless,” Keith commented as his eyes drank in the sight of the caramel colored toned back that belonged to the fellow student. _Wow holy God this man is hot._

     “Eeh I don’t mind. I’m used to being stared at while shirtless since I’m on the swim team.” Lance smirked and said, “Can I turn back around now?-” Lance paused as if he was searching for a name he didn’t know.

     “ Keith… my name is Keith, and you can turn around... I guess,” Keith answered while hiding a newly formed blush.The swimmer turned around and walked over to the laundry machine beside Keith. Lance opened the machine and carefully put in his white clothes and began the spin cycle. Keith glared, Is that how you’re supposed to wash clothes? _God, I’m an idiot. Lance probably is perfect at washing clothes, he probably kicks ass at, like, the clothes washing olympics. And they probably come out smelling all nice and-_ Keith’s inner monologue was interrupted when Lance let out a cough, clearing his throat.

     “So why are you here at 3 AM without any clothes on?” Lance chuckled.

     “Well um, I was really lazy and I had put off washing all my clothes,” _Keith what are you saying he doesn’t want to know about you and your stanky hygiene!_ “But, I take showers every day and stuff. I’m not dirty.” Keith stumbled out. Lance began to laugh.

     “I bet you do buddy.” He managed to force out in between his laughing. Keith punched him in the arm.

     “Screw you,” Keith stammered, his face had turned beet red. Lance rubbed the spot where Keith punched him. For his size, Keith could punch.

     “Look, sorry man. Watching you stumble is actually kind of - cute,” Lance’s face reddened slightly as he moved his arm to rub the back of his head. _Wait! Code Red! Did some hot guy just call you, Keith Kogane, local gay, who would probably die alone, cute!?_ Keith dropped his jaw in surprise. “Um? Hello Keith?” Lance questioned, given Keith’s out of place reaction. Keith took a second to regain his composure and close his mouth.

     Keith furrowed his brow as he realized, “I get it, you’re just here to get with me and then text me three days later saying ‘you just weren’t into it’ as you go back to your girlfriend. No way, I won’t be another person’s escapade into homosexuality. I’ve hung up my gay tour guide hat, too much of that. Too many straight boys and broken hearts.” Lance stood there shocked.

     “Wait no, that’s not what I want. Can’t some guy call you cute without trying to get into your pants?” Lance called back.

     “But how would you know, you’re straight! The whole sports thing gives you away from miles away!” Keith spat out.

     “Actually I’m bi…” Lance trailed off. Keith’s anger quickly turned to remorse. _Oh shit! You fucking idiot, the first guy who’s genuinely interested in you for months comes along and you scare him off!_

     “Oh… I didn’t… I’m sorry…” Keith whispered, he felt like crap; Lance didn't deserve this, he was just giving him a compliment.

     “No, it’s okay, everyone’s got different experiences. Sorry if i gave you the wrong impression,” Lance apologized.

     “It’s fine, I just overreacted. I shouldn’t have immediately accused you of trying to have sex with me.” Keith felt better because he apologized, but the guilt still echoed inside of him. A bell rang inside the room, Keith jumped; his clothes were finished. He opened the machine and began moving his clothes into the dryer. They were sopping wet and landed in the dryer with a squish.

     “So, what’s your major?” Lance asked.

     “Studio Art. Yours?” Keith answered back.

     “Spanish, At least I want to major in it, I haven’t decided,” he declared.

     “You look like you came straight from - Cuba or something? Don’t you speak Spanish?” Keith wondered.

     “Nah, my family is from Cuba but they didn’t bother to teach me Spanish because they wanted me to fit in here. So I’m making up for it now, by learning it here.” Lance smiled, talking about his stolen culture didn’t put him down, actually his attitude was oddly infectious; Keith began to catch his happiness and smiled along with the Cuban boy.

     “Good luck man! I hope you become fluent. I’m glad my Mom taught me Korean, even though I don’t get much of a chance to use it.”

     “You’re Korean? Dude that’s so cool! And you speak it, which is like double cool.” Lance beamed. Keith felt completely at ease with Lance, it had been a while since he relaxed with somebody. He wanted it to continue until the sun rose because Lance was interesting, hot, and a very nice guy. But unfortunately Keith’s dryer had other plans as it buzzed loudly.

      _Fuck, now I can’t stay here and just talk to him. That’d be weird right? Just a couple of dude broin’ it out with one in his underwear. No, that’s totally weird; I have to leave. Fuck, I don’t want to leave!_ Keith groaned. He opened the dryer and began to scoop his clothes into his hamper. Lance tossed the unaware boy his phone.

     “Put your number in there.” Keith, after being assaulted with a cell phone, complied and handed the phone back to Lance. “Now smile!” Lance waited until Keith looked at him to take the picture. “There now you’ve got a contact photo.”

    "Are you serious? No way I’m going to let some guy have a photo of me in briefs on his phone! Delete it!” Keith hissed.

    “No,” the Cuban boy replied. The two began a mini tug-of-war competition for the phone before Keith let out a defeated huff and gave up. Lance was stronger than his wimpy ass, there was no way he could get that phone.

    “Fine, but only if you promise not to show that to anyone,” Keith whispered. Lance stuck out his pinkie finger; Keith took it with his own and shook it.

     “I won’t; besides, not many people would want to see you in cat-patterned briefs,” Lance chuckled. Keith’s face turned bright red and he gave Lance another punch. Keith picked up his laundry and headed for the door.

     “Wait, it’s just a joke man!” Lance paused for a moment, “We should spend some time together later! Us LGBT bros have to stick together.” Keith blinked, flashed a smile, and left the laundry room.

__

     After Keith returned to his room he realized two things: First, Lance friend zoned him in the nicest way possible. Second, he had stolen Lance’s hoodie and he had no intention of giving it back either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the big tease! They will meet up next chapter so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as long as it's constructive!


End file.
